Flexible metallic conduit may be used for a variety of purposes. In one configuration, flexible metal conduit may be provided as a sheathing covering several electrical conductors in an armored cable. For example, flexible metal conduit may be produced by forming a metallic strip into an interlocking geometry and helically winding the strip.
A metallic strip may also be used in the construction of a heat exchanger tube. In a heat exchanger tube, the metallic strip may be helically wound around and exterior surface of a metallic tube. In known constructions, the tube may have a circular cross-section and the strip may be a solid construction of rectangular cross section. The fin may be integral with, or secured to, the outer surface of the tube.
The cost of flexible metal conduit, heat exchanger tubes and other metallic constructions may be reduced by reducing the amount of metallic material, e.g. aluminum or copper, in the metallic strips from which they formed. The amount of metallic material in the strips, however, may be balanced with mechanical performance requirements, e.g. related to pull strength and crush resistance, imposed by various regulatory adjacencies and organizations such as, but not limited to, Underwriters Laboratories (UL). Reduction in the amount of material in the strips can affect the mechanical properties of the cable and/or heat exchanger to the extent that it will not pass UL requirements.
It is important to note that the present disclosure is not intended to be limited to a system or method which must satisfy one or more of any stated objects or features of the present disclosure. It is also important to note that the present disclosure is not limited to the preferred, exemplary, or primary embodiment(s) described herein. Modifications and substitutions by one of ordinary skill in the art are considered to be within the scope of the present disclosure, which is not to be limited except by the following claims.